tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Seth Black
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found''' here. '''Seth James Black is a half-blood wizard, born on the 12th December 1980 to Sirius Black and a muggle woman called Arden Cartwright and the half brother of Diana Black. He was born in the town of Newbury in Berkshire, England, and grew up there living mostly as if he were a normal muggle boy. He attended Hogwarts from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Ravenclaw house, to the surprise of a lot of people (but no suprise to those who knew him best). He proved himself a talented student in the subjects he found himself particularly drawn to, despite the disadvantage of not growing up in a magical home. However, he did less well in most other subjects, finding it hard to concentrate without an interest in the subject matter. His best subjects at school were transfiguration and potions, while he did well at potions his enjoyment of it was initially marred by Professor Snape, who treated Seth as if he was a clone of his father (presumably due to the strong family resemblance). His ability to enjoy the lessons increased with Professor Slughorn taking over the role again, as he didn't have any vendetta against him. Seth got a pet tabby cat he named Merric at Diagon Alley in 1992 as he bought his supplies for school, and kept it throughout his years at school. When Seth was only a baby, his father was falsely accused of murder and sent to Azkaban, while Seth still had magical reletives who told him what had happened, and other male role-models, his father's abcence deeply impacted on his life. During his younger life he started showing magical characteristics somewhat later than his wider family, leading his magical relatives to wonder if he would be a squib. A few days after his seventh birthday, however, he made a decent-sized Christmas tree hover, in front of several muggles. Tragedy struck again for Seth when his mother died when he was eight, leaving him in the care of his uncle, Phillip Cartwright, a muggle and languages teacher. Because his uncle taught MFL (Modern Foreign Languages) at the local high school, though he obvioulsy attended Hogwarts instead, he learnt passable French as well as some German while in his Uncle Phil's care. Having shown an interest in doing so. This meant that professors would often use him as a messenger to Beauxbatons students while the triwizard tournament was on, which he says improved his skill, if only a bit. In his fourth year he was a member of Dumbledore's Army, wanting to actually learn some true defence magic that year and wanting to push back against Professor Umbridge. During the Second Wizarding War, Seth was forced to attend a hellish version of Hogwarts. He rejoined Neville Longbottom's DA, feeling all the more neccesity in fighting some of the staff, such as the Carrow siblings. Similarly to a lot of his classmates he was severely punished for disobaying teachers when they tried to get them to test unforgivable curses on first years, among other atrocities. He participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. In later life Seth went on to be one of the front-runners of a popular wizarding rock band Auberon, as the lead guitar and backing vocalist. He was known to have written the lyrics for a lot of the songs. The band was somewhat of a project of his and the lead singer, Marina Yarrow. They're known to have supported the Weird Sisters at least once in their earlier years, tho get themselves out there. Seth is a member of the Black Family Biography Early Life Seth James Black is a half-blood wizard, born on the 12th December 1980 to Sirius Black and a muggle woman called Arden Cartwright and the half sister of Diana Black. He was born in the town of Newbury in Berkshire, England, and grew up there living mostly as if he were a normal muggle boy. When Seth was only a baby, his father was falsely accused of murder and sent to Azkaban. While it was true that Seth had some magical relatives who told him what had happened, and other male role-models, his father's absence deeply impacted on his life. The reason why he was absent becoming the cause of his being avoided, and sometimes bullied, at school. It wasn't that he didn't know of the magical world at all, however, as a child his mother remained in contact with his father's closest family who were not obsessed with blood purity, Sirius' cousin Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda also looked after Seth's half-sister, Diana, whose mother sadly didn't survive the first wizarding war. The visits gave the half-siblings the chance to bond, and Seth the chance to get to know the wizarding world, so he would not have to be flung into it when he got his Hogwarts letter. However, after his visits to his paternal family (the good ones, anyway), he would always return back home to a relatively normal life in Newbury. As Seth grew ever older without showing an obvious sign of magic, his magical family started to wonder things. While they would accept him either way, undoubtedly, they started to consider the possibility that he was a squib; that despite his magical father he himself would be unable to channel magic at all. It wasn't common, but it was a possibility. It was why magical children were not accepted into Hogwarts until they actually showed their magical ablility. They were concerned about this because they knew that if Seth knew about all this magic in the world, and couldn't be a part of it, it would likely be hard for him. Their worries were eventually dismissed soon after Seth turned seven, however. One time near Christmas, when a fairly large tree at a Christmas market began to topple over, its stand having broken. Instinctively, and without thinking about it, Seth made the tree hover in mid air for a few seconds, allowing himself to move out of the way. The tree itself wouldn't have harmed him, but a reflex kicked in. Since this was in the middle of a Christmas market, naturally tons of muggles witnessed the tree hovering in mid air for a good ten seconds. This meant a partularly irritated obliviator had to be called in to deal with the issue. At some point during this year Seth accidentally made Diana's hair turn green. He also was given his guitar, and begun to learn to play it. Around this time in Seth's life, his mother had already started to get more noticeably ill. While he was worried about her, he just told himself that it was nothing, that she would feel better soon. He convinced himself people always got better when they got ill. Unfortunately for Seth, his wishful thinking would ultimately prove wrong. Arden eventually died from a form of Lukemia when Seth was eight years old. This left Seth in the care of his uncle, Phillip Cartwright, a muggle modern languages teacher also loving in Newbury. The young man was close with his uncle, who did a lot to comfort him as he came to terms with his mother's death, but it made the shock and grief no less profound. Hogwarts Years Because he did eventually show signs of magical ability, he was accepted Hogwarts from 1992 to 1999. He recieved his Hogwarts letter adressed to his room, to his suprise, and it was his uncle that was expected to collect the supplies he needed, with the help of his family if needed. First Year His first year was 1992, the year where the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the second time, an unfortunate first introduction to the school for anyone. Though he had no way of knowing about that before he attended. In the weeks leading up to getting on the train and going to Hogwarts Seth was overcome with excitement about the coming school year. His family had all told him amazing things about the place. He was fairly sure he knew everything about it at this point, from the Hogwarts Express all the way down to the Giant Squid that resided on the grounds, and he couldn't wait to see it all in person. But before he could get on the train to see it all, he had to buy his supplies from Diagon Alley. He and his uncle went through the list of all the supplies he needed, like his uniform and books. When it got to the point where he saw that he could get a range of pets, Seth persistently nagged his uncle to allow him to get one. When Phil relented, Seth got a pet tabby, which he named Merric. His uncle did manage to persuade him out of getting a lot of things in the Gryffindor house colours, and though he agreed, Seth didn't really understand why, he was sure that was the house he'd been in. It was his sister and his father's house. However, things didn't go as Seth expected from then on. From the moment he got on the train at platform 9¾ he begun to notice strange looks directed at him. People talking and then stopping when they noticed he was there. He instantly knew what they must be talking about; they were talking about his father. By the time Seth eventually arrived at the school after the train journey he'd begun to feel disillusioned with it all. He knew now, people already hated him, before they'd even met him. As if he hadn't had enough surprises, when it came time for Seth's sorting, he was sorted into Ravenclaw house. This came as a surprise to a lot of people, those who knew who he actually was anyway, as they'd been expecting Gryffindor, or Slytherin, no one put the people who were actually close to Seth saw this coming even remotely. Seth was disappointed, he'd wanted to be in the same house as his sister, now he was in a completely different one and he had no one there he could talk to, he'd never been outgoing; there was no way he was making friends easily in a school full of people who thought his father was a mass murderer. It was almost a month into the year before Seth befriended Marina Yarrow. Because she was muggle-born, she wans't really in-the-loop about who Seth's father was, and what he had supposedly done. While he did explain it to her, more or less, she didn't push him away like evryone else had; she trusted that, even if he was wrong and his father was guilty, he obviously wasn't like him. Marina told him it wasn't his fault whatever his father did or didn't do. After this, Seth begun to build some more confidence about himself. The two bonded over their shared love of rock music. As the year went on, weird and frightening things began to happen. The word spread around the students that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, as muggle-borns began to be found petrified. The result was an air of terror amongst most of the students, but especially muggle-borns, like Marina. Marina refused to walk the halls without Seth or somone else with her, and Seth was glad to help, though he wasn't exactly feeling brave about things himself. Hogwarts was definitely not the wonderland he'd expected it to be, that was for sure. Despite all of the horror, it was hard for both young magic users to deny the positive sides to Hogwarts, they couldn't dwell on the possible danger all year, after all. It would drive them insane. Instead theyspent their time, mainly in the Ravenclaw Common Room, due to the curfew, immersing themselves in the world of magic. The two youngsters descovered they both had a passion for rock music, and began fanticising about creating their own group (Seth could play the guitar, after all). Unfortunately, they weren't sure where they would even find the other members. From his first lesson Seth started to show his natural skill in potions. Unfortunately, however, due both to his overly favourable attitude to Slytherin students and distain toward those from other houses and the fact that Seth was the son of Sirius Black, the potions master Severus Snape treated Seth with notable contempt. Much similarly to how he had treated Harry Potter, and for much the same reason. The situation wasn't aided by Seth's resemblance to his father, with only his light brown hair and attitude to distinguish him from his father at his age. Of course, Seth had no idea why Snape disliked him particularly of course, he only knew it wasn't fair. Seth's other main magical skill was in transfiguration, where Seth had a much better time showing his aptitude, given that Professor McGonagall didn't show any favouritism she may have had to her house's students, and didn't seem to hate him. She initially seemed particularly to keep her eye on him, as if she expected him to play some kind of prank at any moment, but soon softened as he proved dedicated to actually learning. Given the rapport he developed with her as a good student, he even tried, on one occasion, to ask her why it might be that Snape hated him. She only turned pale, paused for what felt like hours, and said something along the lines of "I'm sure you're just imagining things". Even at the time, Seth thought that McGonagall didn't think that he was imagining things. Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Second Wizarding War Sixth Year Aftermath Seventh Year Later Life Auberon Etymology Trivia *Due to his uncle Phillip's occupation as a MFL teacher, Seth was able to learn French fairly well. **One of Auberon's songs is written partially in French and titled "Jamais Pur", a play on his paternal family's motto, "toujours pur". While the original motto means "always pure", the spoofed version means "never pure". *He started off learning to be an animagi because his father had, but put it to use during the year where the Death Eaters were running Hogwarts, as no one was aware the fluffy black cat was him. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Wizards Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Male OC Category:Black Family Category:Half-Blood Category:Harry Potter Male Category:Cartwright Family Category:Musicians Category:Guitarists Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Lyricists Category:Professional Musicians Category:Singers Category:Grace01121922 Category:Auberon Category:Good at Potions Category:Slug Club Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus